


happy birthday, baby.

by strawberrimilkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Confessions, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Mush, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrimilkk/pseuds/strawberrimilkk
Summary: koshi and y/n have been friends for awhile now and y/n wanted to do something special for koshi's birthday.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi & Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 8





	happy birthday, baby.

you and koshi have been best friends since you moved in next door. ten years of your life spent by his side, experiencing things you wouldn't have if you hadn't met him. you always loved seeing his dorky side come out, but he'd get embarrassed and apologize every time.

you patiently waited for him to come out, holding a picnic basket for the little outing you planned for the two of you. after a moment, you saw him stroll up with a bright smile spread across his face. "hey!"

"suga!" you smiled back and threw your arms around him for an embrace. he laughed as he hugged you back. his warmth spread across your body, making your heart flutter inside your chest.

as the years went by, your feelings for him started to deeply develop despite you trying to suppress them. it's been kind of helpful that he's been super busy with volleyball, but you couldn't help but miss his presence right next to you.

you pulled away from each other and caught up with one another as you walked to the place where you'll have your picnic. butterflies fluttered in your stomach just seeing him smile and his hair get tousled by the light wind.

once you finally made a place to have your picnic, you both enjoy the lunch you made. a light blush dusted across your cheeks when you realized you couldn't help but watch him. he noticed and tilted his head, asking, "is something on my face?" you leaned forward a bit and wiped off a small smudge with your thumb. he laughed and thanked you.

once you finished eating and packed everything up, you both laid down on the blanket to look up at the blue sky. your hand laid flat next to you, but you felt slight movement by your pinky. his pinky slowly wrapped itself around yours and you couldn't help but madly blush. soon enough, his hand was holding yours.

you slowly tore your gaze away from the sky to see him already looking at you with a smile on his face, making you blush more. "w-what...?" you asked.

he shook his head. "nothing. thank you for today," he said as he squeezed your hand. his grey hair fell over his forehead and you couldn't help but admire how handsome he was.

you softly smile at him. you've held hands before, but this felt different. this feeling felt nice and you didn't want it to end any time soon. "happy birthday, koshi."

"thank you for making it special," he grinned. "you know... i've always loved you."

your eyes widen in surprise as you tried to process his words. "i... me too," you shyly confessed. his cheeks turned a rosy tint when he heard you. he cupped your cheek with his free hand, closing the distance between the two of you. his touch was gentle against your cheek. his lips met yours in a sweet union.

"happy birthday," you whispered against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: june 13, 2020


End file.
